shukkai
by estharwolf
Summary: rated for violence.With hackers, newbies, werewolf's, and glitches running around inside of the popular videogame "The Wolrd" what is to happen to the other users
1. welcome to The World

A darkened area begins to lit up as Toki began to awaken. Soon the visions of her bedroom began to fall into place. She yawned as she began to wander over to the computer to play "The World".

"What happened last night?" she said as she sat down in her chair trying to remember what had been going on the night before.The computer screen lighted up with an icon of "The World" floating in the center of it. She placed on her headset and clicked the icon entering the world.

---In the computer game "The World"---Toki appeared in a dungeon that she had stopped in the game last night. Still trying to awaken from her slumber, Toki entered the dungeon for some excitment.Walking deeper into it, she realized that no monsters were there to be seen.

"Whats going on?!",she said as her eyes shifted from side to side, paranoid of what may be there. "Who's there?!", she shouted down the cavern. There was no reply. Toki took a step back as someone approached her from behind as they held their blades across her neck. "what is this?", She asked as she held still to not be cut by the sword.

"The hunt isn't any fun if the prey knows what is happening.", the man's voice said as Toki dropped to the ground without anymore HP.

"That was too easy.", he mumbled as he gave her his member address and walked away.

---Back in the real world---"What the crap happened!?", Toki said. "Oh great. Now i have to start over!"

-In "The World"--- "Huh?" Toki said as she noticed the new member address. "Who's this?", She said as she mailed him.Toki sighed as she walked off and walked over to the nearest chaos gate. "What a creep that guy was!" Toki said as someone came from out of the chaos gate and collided with her. As she laid on the ground, Toki blinked and looked at the younger girl player. "Hey! You've gotta watch where you are going!", Toki snapped at the girl while she awaited her reply.The girl then got up onto her feet and lowered her hand to Toki to help her up. Toki took the younger girl's hand and got upon her feet as well.

"I didn't mean to run into you", the girl said looking down to the ground. "I wanted to get to my first dungeon adventure".Toki then watched the girl nearly have an anxiety attack.

"What are you still waiting around here for? You were in a rush...weren't you?"Toki asked.

"Well you see...I was wondering...will you join my party?" the young girl asked with wide hopful eyes.

Toki looked at her eyes, sighed, and replied with"Sure...I'll go with you. I sure could use some experience points! So, which dungeon was it that you were going to?"

"I was planning on going to Ojinaru." the young girl said.

"Ojinaru is a tough dungeon! Are you up for that? And what's your name anyway?" Toki questioned her raising an eyebrow.

"It is...?". A look of concern quickly sprouted on the girls face face, than quickly disappeared. "Yes, I'm up for it. And the name's Amalia."

Toki then responded while laughing, from Amalia's spunkiness. "I'm Toki." Toki said as she walked over to the chaos gate and waited for Amalia."Ojinaru is this way!" Toki said, shaking her head at Amalia's mistake.

"It is?" Amalia asked as an embarrassed look swiped across her face. "My mistake!" Amalia continued, as she followed behind Toki. 'Oh what it was like to be a newbie...' Toki thought to herself as she smiled.

"Chase!" Toki said as both her and Amalia teleported to the entrance outside of Orijuno.

---Dungeon ofOrijuno--- "Are you still up for it?" Toki asked looking to Amalia.

"uh huh!" Amalia replied excitedly, and began rushing into the dungeon.

"Hey! Wait up! You can't just rush in like that!" Toki yelled as she ran into the dungeon after Amalia.

Amalia giggles as she continues down the hallway with a smile across her face.She slows down her pace as she nears portal and looks at it oddly.She lifts her hand and reaches over to it.A castle guard appears from the portal and Amalia looks up at it in fear as it swings at her with its sword.

"Watch what you doing!"Toki yells as she jumps in front of Amalia and deflects the gaurd's attack with her heavy blade."Don't just stand there... do something!"Toki yells at Amalia.

"Uh..."Amalia looks through her items and pulls out a tarot card."Tarot of the moon!"she says as the guard is frozen in place."Now is our chance."Amalia says as she takes out her twin blades and goes after the monster.Toki smirks at the cleaverness of the newbie.

"Not bad"she mumbles under her breathe as she lunges toward the monster.

---amalia gains a level.Toki gains experiance points---.They wander deeper into the dungeon not seeing anymore monsters.Soon the two approach a door."Do we go in?"Toki questions Amalia.

"Whats beyond there."Amalia raises an eyebrow.

"The boss of this dungeon or if we are lucky just a treasure chest."Toki replies then checks her health seeing it low.Amalia looks at her health and sees she only lost a few hp from when she encountered the castle guard.Amalia looks to the ground, then to Toki and nods.

"Lets go."She says confidently opening the doors.Toki walks to the center of the new room and looks around.

"We got lucky this time."Toki states as she reaches to open the treasure chest.

"so what is it?"Amalia questions Toki.

"Well I have to open it first!"toki snaps at Amalia as she unhooks the lock and lifts the lid.They peer into the chest seeing two studded leather collars.

"What are these?"Amalia questions picking up one of them from the chest.

"They are clothing items for your avatar to wear,"she says as she picks up her's,"and these are rare clothing items too."she says smiling.

"These are rare?...What's so special about them?"she says with boredom in her voice.

"Because they are hard to find around the game."Toki says with slight irritation in her voice."Now let's go."she orders Amalia as she begins to exit Orijuno.Toki sighs Awaiting amalia to join her 'What is wrong with newbies today?'she thinks to herself as she hears a scream come from the room she was just in.She takes out her heavy blade and runs in the room."shes gone"toki says aloud searching for 've happened...to her"she says with fear in her voice.She looks around the room one more time not seeing amalia."...weird"she says as she exits the dungeon."I think I'm gonna log off."toki thinks aloud checking to see if anyone was there.She sighs when she does not see anyone and logs out.

---In the real world---Before Riley shut off the computer she noticed a new email.

Sender:anomynous,Subject:Welcome.It read as follows: Ah,I see you recieved my member adress.Well if you wish to know who I am you must wait.Be patcient i will come in contact with you once again.

"What is with this guy?"Riley thinks aloud as she shuts off the computer.

---In "The World"---A werewolf player-character enters the world in the center of Tofu Plaza."Ah it's good to be back."she says as she sees all of the people around."Too many people are here."larka says as she backs away into one of the alleys.She transforms into her wolf form and goes out the other side hoping to not attract much attention.

"hey, when did they program dogs into the world?"Pedro says as he spots Larka emerge from the alley.He runs over to he and knells down petting her."You are a cute dog you know that?"He says as he picks her up.Larka growls and bites into Pedro's arm in order to get free.Pedro drops Larka upon feeling her fangs digging into him and Larka runs off.He looks down at the marks in his arm."Nice meet you too.",he says wincing in pain after touching the wound.Pedro goes into the nearest shop and buys three potions in order to heal himself.He uses one of them to get back to full health then walks around the plaza to see if anything new is happening.

virus core of "The World"Amalia lies there motionless unaware of what had happened to her'Where am i...?What happened?'she thinks as her eyes open and she sees the darkened area."How do I get out of here?"she thinks aloud, but sees no way out.Amalia try to use her orcana to try and make it back to the rest of "The World", but it is of no use.

gracey appears before her giving off her own natural light and lit up the area."Who are you?"Amalia questions her.

"I am gracey."she reples as she sends Amalia back to the rest of "The World".

---Tofu Plaza---A slight scream is heard and gets louder by the moment.Pedro looks up to see what all of the noise is and the next thing he knows he has broken the fall of Amalia.

"Gracey...?"She says aloud as she looks down at Pedro who is dazed."I did it again."she says with slight worry in her voice.Amalia leans over to see if Pedro is alright.Pedro blinks a few times before he is aware of what is going on.He groans as he sits up and looks at Amalia.

"Where did you come from?"he asks Amalia.

"I dont really know where I came from."she says with her face slightly turning pink.

"What do you mean you don't know?"he questions trying to understand what she is talking about.

"I...was...I was in a place that doesn't exist."she says slightly confused herself.

"o...k...so who are you?...or do you not know that either"He asks her as he continues on his way around the plaza.

"Amalia's the name."she says smiling and following after him.

"I'm Pedro... nice to meet ya Amalia."he says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about-"she says being cut off by him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."he says looking up at the event board.

"What are you looking at?"she asks looking up at it as well.

"The event board...there should be a new side quest today."He says as the message shows up on it.

Sender:Megumi, Sebject: Christmas Event.In the spirit of Christmas we have a new side quest.Placed around the city of Tofu are mistletoes...get the jest? Well if not it's event! Did I trick you?Yes, instead of kissing under the Mistletoe, you must collect as many as you can.The party must consist of 3...not 2, not 4... three.good luck!!The message soon Dissapears from the board.

"lets get started!"amalia says cheery as can be.

"but wait...we need a third person for our party."Pedro states looking to see if anyone was still without a party.

"oh i know just the person!"amalia says as she begins to write an email.

---in the real world---Riley makes her way over to the computer seeing her email icon active.She opens it seeing amalia's request for her to join them.

"alright"she thinks aloud as she enters the world

---"The World" Tofu Plaza---Toki looks around spotting amalia and pedro.

"Amalia!"she shouts as she rushes over to them.

"Yay we have a third member to our party now"Amalia says.

"so whats the event?"toki questions them.

"we need to collect the Mistletoe around the plaza...and we have to start right away we are already behind!"pedro says grabbing onto the girls arms and using a speed charm.

"hey! let go it will be quicker if we go in different directions!"toki says pulling free her arm and running in the opposite direction.

"She's right."Amalia says getting lose but ends up running into the river.Pedro and toki continue on with the event.Once the event was over the three met up back in the center of the plaza.Pedro laughs when he saw Amalia soaking wet.


	2. unexpected expectations

"so what did you do to get so...wet?"pedro asks Amalia trying to hold back his laughter.

"i...fell in the river when i got free."Amalia says with a dark pink face.

"its ok."pedro says finally done laughing but still smiling.On top of a near-by building megumi shows up.

"now to announce the winner of todays event!...The winner is...no one! the contest ended in a tie meaning...both parties recieve the awards.Aww that was no fun..."megumi says as she walks away.

---toki, amalia, pedro gain 500 gold!---"500 gold! thats it!",toki says angrily walking over to the chaos gate, "that was a waste of my time."she says leaving to a different area.

"uh..."pedro watches toki leave.

"Yay 500 gold!"amalia says happily.

'nothing brings this girl down now does it?' pedro thinks to himself and laughs.

"come on lets go train "he says going towards the chaos gate.

"time to train!"amalia says running after pedro.

---In "The World-???---"hey, you sad the prize would be better than that benasque"Larka says as she transforms back into her human form.

"i said there would be a prize...i never said how good the prize may be."benasque says as he begins to leave.

Larka runs in front of him,"where are you going?"she asks him.

"Somewhere other than here"benasque says as he pushes her aside and walks by.

Larka looks at him leave and glares,"why did i team up with him."she says transforming and leaving aswell.

---The Field---Pedro and Amalia teleport to the area and pedro realizes he must leave."aw crap!...i have to go"Pedro says disappointed about leaving so soon.

Amalia grabs onto Pedro's arm and asks,"why do you have to go?".

"People are over and I'm being forced offline."He says logging out, leaving Amalia there.

"oi"she says releasing a sigh and she goes to back to the chaos gate.

---Tofu Plaza---Amalia sits over the edge of the river and notices something in the water.She jumps into the river after what she saw and pulls it out."uh..."she says as she stares at the grunty that she had pulled out."what is this thing?"Amalia says after she had climbed back out of the river.

---Inside the Grunty Stalls---"So it's a grunty then?"she says looking at it oddly."Yay! I got a grunty"Amalia says a smile across her face.

"what are you going to call it?"The grunty stall owner npc questions her.

"oh i know the perfect name! I'll name it Tobias"She says as she jumps around with Tobias in her hands."Tobias,Tobias,Tobias,Tobias, that your new name...Tobias"she says as she trips and falls over.

---Online Admin Room---Topher awaits Megumi to arrive and she is running late,"whats taking her so long for a single event?"he says as he awaits her.

Megumi runs into the room "sorry im late."she says to him.

"how long did the event take today Megumi?"he questions her.

"Not that long sir."she says to him.

"Then why are you Late?"He ask slight anger in his voice.

"I just forgot about the meeting for a little bit thats all."she says to him.

"i cant take this when running my company Megumi.You do understand dont you."he says turning around.

"do you mean-?"she questions him not even getting her question out.

"Yes, Megumi your laid-off"he says leaving the room.Megumi drops down to her knees.

"how could this happen?"she says tears falling down her face as she crawls into the fetal position.

---2 days later-Tofu Plaza---Toki, Amalia, and Pedro await Megumi who had relations with Pedro in the real world and had news to tell him."So where is she?"Toki says running out of patience.

"this is boorrriinnnggg..."Amalia says rocking back and forth with her legs crossed.

"She normally runs late...who knows where she is."Pedro says as he sees her come through the chaos gate and they go to great her.

---after she explains what had happened to her---"jobbie job go bie bye?"Amalia asks Megumi.Megumi looks down to the ground trying to hold back her emotions.

"Yes she lost her job"Toki says with a sigh at how much Amalia was paying attention to her.

Pedro sits up and looks at Megumi saying,"Wow...that sucks."

"Ya i know doesn't it?"Megumi says looking at him not showing quite as much of a sad emotion she was a moment ago.

"heh...yup..."Pedro says and walks to the chaos gate."So whos up for an adventure?"Pedro says trying to get off of the topic.

"I'm always up for a challenge"Toki says picking up Amalia and going over toward Pedro.

"adventure! adventure!"Amalia says as Toki drops her next to the gate Tobia on her head."Thanks for the confort."Megumi says with sarcasm in her voice as she walks over to them.

Net SlumsLarka looks around for benasque finally spotting him digging through a pile of old data."benasque!"she yells at him to get his attention.

"What?!"benasque says irritated at whoever interupted him.

Larka changes back into her human form,"what are you searching for?"she questions him walking closer.

"A program!"he says a bit snippy and pulls out part of its data."ill take my leave."he says as he logs out and begins working on it in the real world.

"he is one of the oddest people."Larka says starting to walk away when an unknown virus from the program benasque had taken walks onto the scene.Larka looks up to it,"what is that thing!?"she says as she begins to run off.The virus grabs onto Larka watching her trying to free herself.It drains her of her hp and benasque's voice is heard,"game over.."its says as the sky begins to change colors.

Tofu Plaza's chaos gate"ya know wh-"Megumi begins to say but is stopped by the changing of the sky.

"What is this?!" Toki says slightly angered by the change.

"A glitch maybe?"Pedro says looking to it aswell.A new virus soon shows up in the center of Tofu Plaza.

"look."Amalia says pointing over a few buildings at the giant virus.

"This is no glitch!"Megumi says clutching her staff,"i would've hea-"she realizes she lost her job.'thats right' she thought to herself.Pedros eyes widen as he falls to the ground in pain followed closely behind by Amalia and Toki.

"what the crap?!"Megumi says looking at the virus."why are they being affected but not me?"she asks...no one she asks herself it.The virus begins to walk over to the only users who have not fled Tofu Plaza from it.Gracey floats above the virus unsure of how to solve the problem herself.

Gracey goes down to Amalia and the others who had fallen and trys to help stop their hp from draining.'whos that'Megumi says seeing gracey...but her thoughts are inturupted by the ammount of destruction the virus was causing coming over to them.As it reached over to them Megumi used a protection spell around her and the others.

"i cant hold this for long!"she yells to gracey trying to have her heal the others quicker.The spell continues to be active as Megumi goes over to the others and trys to help by using potions.The potions seem to be of no use as the virus continued to attack the barrier and megumi did not realize the barrier had become weaker.

In the real world"its all coming together"ben says as he watches his viruses destroying "The World".He begins to create his own monsters for the game and inserts them in.Once he had as many as he saw fit he had them go after Megumi and the others the only real threats to him.

In "The World"Megumi looked up upon noticing the potions had no effect and saw the monsters coming toward them.

"This is not good,"she says looking to her barrier,"its can't take anymore."The monsters that had been created as well as the virus began attacking the barrier."This can't be happening its impossible"Megumi says once again in the fetal position.

Real world... benaske(aka ben) watching the news"Players of the video game "The World have lately been experiancing odd symtoms of losing concious while playing it.The administraters blame this on a virus inside of the world by some unknown source and players still logged in cannot log out,that's was all they gave the public...back to you."the anchor woman says from outside of the Corporation that controls the game "The World".

"I win."ben says a smile across his face.


	3. sexually arroused grunty?

Tofu PlazaAmalia's grunty, Tobias, Manages to free himself of her grasp.Tobias turns around toward Amalia and nudges her.Amalia soon sits up straight and looks at her health being up again."huh?"She says looking down at Tobia.She quickly snatches him up upon noticing the monsters trying to weaken the shield. 

"can't you make that thing any stronger?!"Amalia says to Megumi clutching onto Tobias.

Megumi crawls out of the fetal postition and grabs onto her staff."OrVak Rom" She says as her and the other two watch the monsters disappear into flames.

Amalia Turns away from it to protect her eyes from how bright the flames were.

Gracey stands back up and bows to Amalia and Toki before she disappears once more.

In awe of her spell working so well Megumi rushes over to Pedro and trys to awaken him.Pedro slowly opens his eyes but upon doing so he sees the bright flames Megumi had created.The flames soon die down showing nothing remaining around there barrier.Pedro leans over to Toki and pokes her.Toki quickly sits up and looks at Pedro who had awoken her.

"Im out of mana..."Megumi says releasing a sigh.They all gather around one another in the barely holding up barrier.

"Then i guess its my turn to protect us."Pedro says smiling.

"Yes, but what if what happened before happens again"Toki questions him.Pedro's gaze soon shoots groundward.

"Pedro can do it!"Amalia says optimistically.She stops as she looks downward at Tobias slowly moving over to Megumi.As time passes by Tobias stares up at Megumi.He begins to climb up her leg but soon he stops and continues moving back and forth up her leg.

"GET IT OFF!!!"Megumi screams as she jumps up."You sick grunty."Megumi says glaring at it.

The others laugh at Megumi and Tobias as the sky begins to turn blue again."I've had enough "fun" for today...im gonna log out"Pedro says as he soon disappears.

"That must mean we can log out again."Megumi states releasing another sigh seeing the glitch was finally fixed.A message soon comes into Megumi's sight."Huh?" she says aloud.

in the real world'What's this?' she thinks to herself as she opens it.

In "The World"There was a pause of silence as the other three waited to see what Megumi had seen.Megumi screams in delight as she quickely teleports to a different area.Amalia stares blankly at where Megumi was and says,"... what just happened...?"

In an Admin only room"How come i recieved a message from you sir."Megumi says upon spotting Topher.

"We happen to be short on administrators..."He begins to say with a pause,"...and i am willing to give you your job back...temporarilly."

"I'm gonna get my job back!" She says wide-eyed and smiling.

"I assure you its only temporary."He says upon leaving the room.

Megumi laughs,"yes!"

Tofu Plaza"So do you think she is coming back"Amalia asks toki.

"How am i supposed to know?!" Toki snaps back as Megumi reappears by them.

"I'm back!"Megumi says still excited for getting her job back.

"Ya i noticed.."Toki says irritated at her showing up he the middle of her snapping at Amalia.

"Oh,"Amalia says recieving news from the real world,"I have to go so ill see you both later, bye."Before they could respond Amalia had logged out.

"She an "interesting" girl isnt she."Megumi says pearing at toki.

"She's "interesting" alright."Toki says standing up.

Megumi looks up to her,"Where are you going?"

"I have extra gold...i want to spend it."Toki says moving forward to the marketplace.

Megumi looks at the amount of gold she has and tags along beside Toki.

MarketplaceToki wanders into the weapons shop and picks out a weapon,"How much is this?"She questions the npc.

"10,000 gold."The npc replies.

"10,000 gold!!! thats a rip off!"Toki shouts."This better be the best sword i've ever used."She says taking her new sword and handing the npc her gold.

Toki leaves the shop searching for Megumi,"Now where did she get to?"

oi im sorry guys im running low on ideas so i may have the next installment the final one im not sure T.T who knows maybe if i get ideas ill keep it up but right now my minds a blank.


	4. Aida Saiba

Benasque wandered through the cyber space pondering the idea of how to get his plan of destruction completed. The site of Toki brought a deviant smile across his face as he quickly came behind her placing blades across her neck." brings back memories now doesn't it."

Toki jumped slightly feeling the touch of the creep and replys," i thought I had seen the end of you." and tapped her fingers on her swords handle.

"aw I would've thought you'd take a better liking to me then before...no matter," benasque says as the pair soon teleporting throughout the fabrics of the game.

Aida Saiba---a scream flowed from Toki's vocal cords as she tried to free herself from the clutches of him." Let go of me!" she screeches as she tries to swing her sword around.

Benasque loosing his hold upon the girl saying," foolish now aren't you, do you even know where we are at the time being? Or are you just that ignorant to be aware of your predicament?"

Ducking under his blades she soon realizes that what she was standing on was the very fabric of cyberspace itself." what is this!" she orders benasque to answer, her blade ready to strike him.

"you ever hear of those hackers that disrupt the flow of the game," he pauses a half smile forming across his face," that would be my profession and you my young girl, are just a pawn in the game following the rules while hackers as oneself excel in what we do."

She glares at him still not getting the answer that she had requested and yells," If I'm just a pawn then why did you bring me here!" quickly losing her temper him.

Benasque chuckles aloud soon replying," Oh did I say pawn, I meant queen." He examines her body further from her feet to the very last strands of hair.

He eyes widen quickly upon hearing his words and she falls to her knees unsure of what was now happening to her being around with this psycho." that's it im out of here!" she shouts not wanting to be involved any longer and stands back up.

Benasque waves his finger back and forth at her words saying," better think on your feet queeny, where do you think you are, still inside that toy game that you waste half of your life on wandering around aimlessly for hours on end? No, only the form your conscious holds is still part of that waste of time you are now in what has come to be called Aida Saiba the very center of all cyberspace, if you wander to far in a certain direction your mind with be forever lost in aida Saiba not to be retrieved because of the infinite places it could have been sent to all at once."

"You're a liar! That's impossible how could someone reach the center of cyberspace without…"she pauses remembering what he had said about himself being a hacker," get me out of here!" she says starting to tremble from holding in her stress.

"But where would I take you? What good would come of it leaving you unattended my queen?" benasque says pondering where he could keep here for safekeeping.

"If I'm the queen then take me back to the game!" she shouts nearing the point where she could very well kill him to get back to where she wishes.

"If I take you back to that game world you could escape my grasp and its no fun chasing you down for the third time you know. Ah I know exactly where to place you." he says teleporting to the area know as Hokan.

Hokan---Benasque releases into the Hokan and saying a few quick words before leaving once more," Oh and remember you may be the queen, but I am know as the king." With those final words benasque disappears into the mist of cyberspace.

Toki looks around in the obis and hears a soft crying coming from the distance and began to near it cautiously. The figure slowly became more visible but Toki was still unaware of what was waiting her in the darkness of the Hokan. She reached out to the figure that she could hardly make out trying to get it to look to her.

They looked back to Toki with tear-filled eyes more then likely left here by that retched benasque as well as her. They gasp seeing the details of Toki's face while theirs was still mistake able."Toki!" they shout quickly getting to their feet and wrapping its arms around her.

Toki looks down to the facial features of the one who had grasped her slowly making out specifics." So this is where you disappeared to in such a rush…megumi." She says relieved to that it was someone that she had known."I suppose by the way you are reacting right now He brought you here as well as He brough me."

Megumi nodding taking in a deep breath and releasing a sigh and saying, "He never said much to me other than the fact that I was a pawn and threw me on the ground alone."She tries to hold back more tears thinking of their situation.

Toki looked around for anyone else that Megumi may have just overseen but saw noone."We have to find a way out of here,after all…I am the queen"Toki says slightly chuckling for the first time in a while now.

"The what?"Megumi says puzzled.

"uh…just don't worry about it"Toki says and trys to log out."Of course how could I have been so stupid…if we are no longer in the game then…"Toki stops herself to not frighten Megumi and just thought to herself,'then there is no way for the normal game to get us out of this…'


	5. shadow light

Tofu Plaza---Pedro and Amalia meet up at the bridge center of Tofu Plaza reporting the latest." Did you find any sign of Toki?" Pedro questions Amalia failing in his search to find Megumi.

Amalia shakes her head side to side and says," nope no sign of her that I could find…but the NPC in the weapons shop said that she had bought a new sword before she disappeared."

Pedro lets out a sigh as he decides as a last resort to flash mail Megumi questioning where she had gone to." Lets stop worrying about them they'll show up sooner or later, lets do something." Pedro says trying to brighten the scenario.

Hokan---Megumi sat next to Toki awaiting for either one of them to come up with an plan to escape the Hokan. A soft bing sound is heard as the mail Pedro had sent arrived to Megumi. She replied to it quickly saying they did not know where they were or how to leave this place and sent it as quick as she could.

Toki looked to Megumi astonished that the mailing feature from the game was still active from where they were trapped unlike the others.

Tatakai---"Amalia watch it!" Pedro shouts as Amalia is sliced in the side by the conductor's lamina and collapsing to the ground. "Crap!" Pedro yells as he witnesses her HP drop dramatically from one swipe.' this is bad' he began to think to himself as he also devised a plan to attack.

The very same bing Megumi had heard earlier happens to Pedro causing him to jump and get sidetracked for a moment. The conductor swung its lamina at Pedro's legs sweeping his legs from under him and sending him to the ground.

"GEN KI-YO!" Echoes throughout the dungeon as a flash a lightning soon paralyzed the conductor sending it to the ground aswell. A creature emerged from the shadowed wall into the still dimmed passageway unable to see anything about them.

They lend a hand to Pedro and continue with him down the dimmed passage way not waiting for Amalia to return where they were anytime soon.

Others came to the two challenging them to a battle failing each attempt for the friend was of to high a level for them.' this is just creepy," Pedro thought to himself leveling up behind them,' how did they get so strong? Is it possible?'

He continues wondering these thoughts for a while until they at last reached the dungeon boss where he finally came into play. Pedro lunges at the Joushi slicing into its flesh setting it ablaze with the elemental powers within the blades themselves.

Nearly at the same moment the creature yells, "GEN KI-YO," casting it spell onto the Joushi and passing through the body of Pedro as well.

Pedro lets out a terrifying scream of pain as he releases his blades and is knocked unconscious.

?---'this wasn't supposed to happen, how did it happen?' he thought to himself lying in a lightless area unable to move his body.

Not far away from him Megumi was leaning against Toki since they were the only two that had been there earlier. Megumi noticed the new figure in the darkness and crawled over to see who it had been. Leaning over him she recognized who he was and lifted him up." Whats wrong?" She questions him not feeling any movement.

Toki went over the two saying," Here lets see if this will still work." and kneels beside them using her potion upon Pedro's body.

Pedro's eyes widen as his body begins to glow healing from the attack. His body soon begins to flicker as it soon teleports him back into the game.

Tatakai---Pedro soon sits up quickly from lying on the Tatakai dungeon floor and looks around startled trying to find what had happened to him."Oh!" He says remembering about the mail he had received wondering if it held any answers.


	6. worldly connections

A helpless expression hung from Pedro's face as he looked at the reply from Megumi which was of no help as to where they were located. He releases a sigh and stands up looking around for a sign of the chest that should've been released from defeating the boss of the dungeon.

In front of him stood the still shadowed figurine watching each of his slightest movements. " How did you make it back?" They scowled stepping into the lightened arena revealing her. Before him stood the newest version of Larkas body within The World. After partly being destroyed by the virus days before chucks of her virtual flesh were torn off only remaining were bits of pixels which were still intact.

Pedro felt strange when looking at Larka slightly recognizing her from before but not exactly sure where." Who are you?...and where was I sent!" He questions wanting answers hoping they would help him retrieve the others.

"So you don't recognize me then?" She guesses from his reply and morphs into the wolf form of her character," Well…what about now?"

His eyes widen for a moment upon the morphing of the werewolf and responds," So that dog that I found…"

"Was me." She states before allowing him to finish," If it makes you feel any better your partners are in Hokan"

"How do I get there!" He demands from her getting fed up with speaking to her.

A grin beams across her features before acknowledging him," You aren't a hacker, therefore you can't get there."

"I know you know how to get there…so tell me!" He orders from her fondling the handle of his twin blades.

Larka's face begins to cringe as she seems him planning for such a thing and says," don't tell me what to tell you." The she-wolf thrusts toward Pedro digging her fangs into his flesh and hearing Pedro's agonized yelping.

After moments of struggling with the werewolf Pedro manages to swipe his blade across her side causing enough pain to get free from her grasp.

Larka morphed back into her human form and casts her lightning spell with the last of her mana diminishing what was left of Pedro's Health. Pedro's conscious is once more sent through the obis of Aida Saiba.

Hokan---Pedro's awakens once more in the area known now as Hokan where he had left the other two as before.

Megumi saw the site of Pedro reappearing and grabs onto him embracing someone other then Toki and Benasque since she had arrived here.

Toki looks back to him and shakes her head before jokingly saying,"You cant manage to get away form us not came you?"she pauses for a moment before adding,"we're doomed."

"We still have Amalia out there.."Pedro says slightist bit of hope still alive.

Toki shakes her head and write a flash mail to Amalia about now being joined by Pedro asking for a link back.she had somewhat of an idea that may work from the outside in if Pedro could've come and gone as he did.


	7. catacombs

Tofu PlazaAmalia sits at the rivers edge staring at the river sparkling below her when she hears a sound alerting her of flash mail. She reads the letter through and once she gets to the bottom of the letter she reads in small text Toki doubting her." Ill show them" she mumbles to herself as she readies a reply and adds an attachment to it.

Hokan The flash mail from Amalia comes through to Toki and she opens it saying," This girl managed to help." she clicks on the lower right button and the attachment begins to upload into the Hokan database.

The space that they sat on soon began to bend and expand, and in moments the dimensions of the space were back to normal and a new opening stood at the edge of the space.

Pedro gets up on his feet and walks over to it putting his head into the space. The area turned into different directions and split at points." It is like looking into the catacombs outside of this world, in the real world" he states a smile across his face as he begins to walk into it.

"Wait for me!" Megumi orders Pedro as she jumps to her feet and runs toward him. Toki stands up and sighs as she follows behind the other two in the catacomb like net space.

catacombs they continue through the catacombs for what seems to be like forever as they maneuver around the cave system.

A pair of squinted eyes watches them from a darkened hole in the wall with a devious smile upon its face. They move from the wall and follow behind the others waiting and watching.

A mirror appears before Pedro and the others and they look at it oddly wondering what it was. Pedro leans forward and pokes into the center of it. It sinks into it feeling like liquid steel and nothing appears on Pedro's finger when he pulls its out.

The mirror's glass changes colors as the face of the person who was following appears on it. They figure passed through the mirror face in darkness making it unable for the others to see it."Boo." She says lifting up her head revealing scars going across her features.

"Who are you?" Toki questions her as she and the others grip onto the handles of their weapons readying themselves.

She laughs maniacally smiling and looking into the pupils of Toki's eyes as she spoke," they call me Senka not like you will ever use it."

"What are you doing here?" Pedro questions taking a step back but still remains ready to strike her whenever needed.

Senka waves her index finger back and forth and says," Nope now it's my turn." A devious smile appears on her face as the hat absorbed her energy and it falls to the ground. She appears again behind Toki and jabs her in the back with her staff.

Toki stood there motionless and in a few moments a she screams as an air current throws her across the carvings and into a cave side.

Pedro charges at Senka twin blades raised in the air and tackles her to the ground trying to stab her with the blade tips but is held back by the grip of Senka's arms.

"Easier than I thought" Senka says throwing Pedro off of her towards a cave wall but before he hits he disappears into a black portal. Moments later Pedro flys out of another portal to the side of her and she unleashes a powerful kick unto him and her collides with the ground.

Megumi began to tremble in fear watching the devastation that Senka put on both of her allies and yells with her staff facing Senka," OrVak Rom." Flames cascade from the caves ceiling and fall onto the unsuspecting Senka. The first thing she did once seeing the flames coming down she turns around and runs over to Toki and begins to heal her.

The wall of flames begins to expand and soon the fire is scattered to the sides of the cave and flew over hitting Megumi. She collapses to the ground unable to take a hit from her own attack in front of Toki.

"Air beats fire" Senka says walking over to Toki and lifts her up by the abdomen shoving her against the wall.


	8. by your own hands

Toki moves around frantically trying to free herself from Senka's grasp and orders,"Leave them alone!"

Senka laughs watching Toki trying to free herself and responds," that is not what he told me to do." she smiles and in moments the cave wall that Toki was shoved against crumbles inward to another channel. Senka leaned over on Toki who was now unable to move with the weight of Senka.

Pedro gets up to his feet recollecting what happened to him in battle and picks his blades off of the ground. His face cringes angrily as the blades he held in his hands and they begin to glow in a deep red flame. He hurls the blades at Senka atop of senka but before reaching her a dark barrier places itself around Senka and Toki and the firery blade and reflected back at Pedro.

Pedro watches the blades from the time that they left his hands and stared blankly as the blades shot back to him.they soon struck his body the first cut across his left arm and the binary code begins to stream across his arm.Seconds later the second blade struck his body but this one hit him dead where his heart lay. His eyes widen as a hole appears where the blade struck and continues to expand slowly as Pedro falls to the ground.

The barrier that surround Toki and Senka began to shrink and within moments the two of them along with the barrier disappeared.

Megumi quickly healed herself and soon was once again at full health and looks around confused when she stood and say the hole created by senka."what happened she said as she turned around and saw pedro.She went wideyed for a moment as she ran over to him kneeling down.She placed her staff across Pedro's chest and says," kinshisoukan," trying to heal him.

The spell cast appears to have no affect on Pedros body and soon after she cast the spell the remaining bits of binary code holding Pedro together vanished.Megumi's eyes widen and her eyes start to tremble."I'm alone again.."she says as she gets up and starts running threw the catacombs.

Tofu plaza---in an item shop a hole appears in the back and Megumi walks threw in and once out of it the catacombs deteriorate and vanish."Is this it?"she questions herself leaving the shop her entrance unnoticed and looks around outside,"im back,"she says with a smirk across her face.

"Megumi!" a voice calls out to her as Amalia runs over to her, and once reaching her she questions,"where are the others?"

"they aren't with me anymore.."Megumi says as she wanders over to the nearest holding place of a chaos portal."have you ever heard of the twilight bracelet?"She questions Amalia turning around.

"only the rumors that ive heard around."she replyed walking up to the portal."why do you ask?"

"the bracelet could change the data of anything that the holder wished but to what was always a mystery.Much like this item others are believed to be scattered throughout The World and whoever finds these items will be unbeatable by other characters."

"what does that have to do with anything?"

"before Benasque left he called Toki his queen making him the king correct? What do kings do? Rule the world that is why I think that he may be after these artifacts to become more powerful."

"hey whatever happened to Pedro"Amalia questions squinting one of her eyes.

"uh…he logged out."she says quickly not wanting to tell Amalia of what she witnessed."anyways im going to report my findings to Topher"Megumi says as she teleports from the area.

Netslums—Benasque sat on the ground writing out his thoughts in the dirt before him as Senka appears with the unconcious Toki in hand."It's about time you two got here."he says slight anger in his voice.

"So they are a little stronger than I originally thought…but I did delete one of the player characters with them, they referred to him as pedro,"she says smirking,"and plus I did get this girl."

Benasque glares at senka as he waves his hand and teleports Toki back to Tofu Plaza and says,"you weren't supposed to bring any of them back."

A band of water and electicity shoots forth from the shadows and bombards senka causing her eyes to widen.In an instant Senka disappeared and the binary code to her player character disband in the air.


	9. administration

Benasque raises a brow and looks over to where the flow of lightning and water came from and warned," acting beyond the call of duty I will applaud this time, but you must me more careful in the future, Bidelia."

A feminine figurine emerges from where she was stand and says," I won't let you down again sensai."

He stands up and walks over to her saying," Very good," and he handed her an item that was glowing red." do you know what this is?" he questions her.

"No" she responds taking it from him and looking it over.

"That is one of the legendary items of the world the Chaos' Wake" he says pausing a moment before finishing," this one allows you to teleport between the areas of the world and the rest of Aida Saiba without the need of a portal of some kind."

"I see…"she replies as she disappears in a navy blue haze.

"Do you really entrust her with such a thing?" Larka saws sitting on the ground behind benasque.

Benasque looks behind him staring at Larka with narrowed eyes." if something happens then we'll just take care of it ok?" He says as he walks off.

Oas After talking to Topher Megumi soon met up again with Megumi in the center of town before a large decoration of a fountain.

"So what did Topher say about what happened?" Amalia questioned her sitting on the rim of the fountain.

"He…said he was going to look into it, which could mean anything." She replies leaning on the short wall of the fountain." lets not worry about it though; let's go see what we can get from a few fights." Megumi suggests and she pushes on the wall to stand back up.

"alright," Amalia says standing up and jumping off of the wall," what level are you anyways?"

Megumi mumbles under her breath," level 7."

Amalia looked at her wide-eyed and replyed," and you're an administrator?"

"Yes!" Megumi says with agitation in her voice,"lets just go, come on." Megumi walked over to a chaos gate sitting on the outskirts of the city. Within the citadel the scarlet knights stood guard around the gate watching those who both near and pass-through.

"What's going on?" Megumi asks as Amalia was standing in front of one of the knights admiring his facial coverings.

"We were ordered by Topher to stand guard over these portals." One of the knights replies to her.

"What good is that supposed to do I mean—"Megumi says getting cut short.

"We can not give out that information."

"Fine whatever just gets out of my way." Megumi says taking a step toward the gate but is thrown back by one of the guards. Her body skids across the ground and she stands back up yelling," what was that about!"

"You are not to leave the area."


End file.
